In my patent application PCT/GB 88/00805 Agents ref 2718 PCT, I have described and claimed a guide for use in making a cut in a flexible sheet member such as a carpet, the guide comprising a base having a substanitally flat upper surface portion, an elongate channel to receive a cutting device such as the blade of a knife, extending adjacent the upper surface portion, the flexible sheet being arranged in use to overlie the upper surface portion and the channel, wherein an inner side wall of the channel extends at an oblique angle to the upper surface portion and the cutting device in use is urged towards that inner side wall to produce a cut which is at an oblique angle to the plane of the sheet.
When the guide is used to form a seam between two portions of carpet, skill is required by the user to ensure that the cut edges are parallel to one another and are correctly spaced apart, so that when the guide is removed, the cut edges fall together and abut each other.
It is one object of the invention to avoid or minimize that problem.